At present, a fan used in a user's daily life generally has a fan structure that enables a fan base and a support rod part to be fixed, and blows air for the user through back and forth motion of a fan head part. However, such fan structure and manner for air blowing result in a limited range of air blowing, affecting the user's comfort.